Prior art references disclose a variety of rescue devices. A rescue bag described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,033 comprises a pair of looped straps having their ends fixedly attached to a bag end wall. The bag also comprises a handle portion and a pair of lengthwise extending portions slidably attached to the bag sidewall toward the bag open end. The looped straps can be pulled outward from the bag sidewall to form arm loops. In an alternative embodiment, a locking clip can be attached to the strap handle portions so that the straps can be extended around the person to be rescued and locked to provide a rescue harness. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,942 relates to a glow-in-the-dark rescue line throw-bag for use in day or nighttime water rescue operations. The glow-in-the-dark rescue throw-bag comprises a receptacle portion having a see-through sidewall surrounding a rope storage volume. The see-through sidewall extends to a closed end formed by an end wall and has an open end opposite the closed end leading into the rope storage volume. The throw-bag further comprises a phosphorescent rope line having a first end fixedly attached to the receptacle. An elongated body portion of the phosphorescent rope line is loosely stored within the rope storage volume when not in use, and viewable through the see-through sidewall of the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,799 teaches an emergency rescue device that stores conveniently and provides a rapid deployment. The invention comprises a length of rope interconnected to a weighted throwing unit having a loop portion with an automatic restraining system that consists of a loop forming assembly that engages the rope and forms an adjustable loop in the rope, in a way that the loop provides resistance on the rope to maintain the size of the adjustable loop and the means for providing no resistance when said base end is pulled. The throwing unit is used to position the loop in close proximity to the distressed person, wherein the person only needs to insert his/her hands within the loop. The rescue personnel pull the rope which tightens the loop and firmly holds the wrists of the person in a hyper extended position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,823 discloses a dispenser for a safety throw rope made from a rigid hollow body that defines a cavity having a bung hole at one end and a looped hollow handle portion at another end spaced from the bung hole. A length of rope is received in the cavity and is coupled to a closure assembly for closing the bung hole. The other end of the rope is looped around the handle portion inside the cavity and coupled to the handle portion so that the body may be thrown and the rope will pay out of the bung hole in a rescue situation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,743 refers to safety throw bag having a bottom with a bottom opening. A float is having an opening positioned in the bag. A cord having opposite ends extends through the float and the float is positioned in the bag between the opposite ends to partition the bag into a first cord section and a second harness section. An over-the-shoulder harness is secured to the cord at one end. The harness is stored in the section adjacent the bag bottom and on the opposite side of the float from the cord section. The bag has a weight with the harness and float in the bag such that the bag may be thrown to a person in peril. The harness may be attached to the person in peril and the person in peril may be pulled to safety by the cord. U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,007 provides a personal throw bag lifeline rescue apparatus in the form of a lifeline-containing pouch which is arranged to be attached in quick release fashion to the wearing apparel of rescue and military personnel with the free terminal end of the lifeline being securely attached to the safety apparel of the wearer whereby in an emergency, the throw bag may be grasped and immediately pulled from its releasable attachment to the wearer and thrown, carried or otherwise moved to a remote location where another person may grab the lifeline and pull the person to safety by virtue of the fixed securement of the lifeline to the safety harness or other safety apparel worn by the personnel from whom the throw bag had been removed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,285,032 is for a hand thrown flying disk used in rescuing individuals in distress comprising of a length of line of which one end is connected to an anchoring clip and a handle. With the use of double-sided adhesive pads, the other end is spirally wound on top of the cover and the disk. A loop is attached to the line which allows for the removal of the cover when the disk is thrown. The end of the line is then fed through the hole on the top and then terminated by weaving it through the holes on the side. The end is secured by tucking the end into the weaving. The hole provides for an easy grabbing point. US Pre-grant Publication number 20060076186 reveals a life-saving device that comprises a storage unit, an opening arranged at one end of the storage unit, a rope attached to the storage unit, the rope being received inside the storage unit when the rope is in inactive position, a weight and a floating body that a closed lifting loop is connected to the rope or that in the area of the end of the storage unit that faces away from the opening a fastening element is connected to the rope, the fastening element having a coupling function and may be detachably engaged with the rope.
While most rescue devices described in the prior art references attempt to rescue a person in distress or incapacitated, their configuration appears excessively complex which makes rescuing the distressed person less effective.